Mariko Rand
I have newly moved the continent of Tian Xia from a city that prides itself on a great martial arts tournament every year. However, I grew weary of competitors with their vicious ego and disregard for human spirit. I came upon Tyneham in my journey and settled here when I met Logan Knight, a kindly man who has intrigues my attention. Dr. Logan Knight: A benevolent community leader who I met on my first day in Tyneham. When I was wandering the streets, I came upon him and a homeless person whose wounds he was addressing. When a bandit tried to take advantage of the situation and attack them, I intervened and defended them. Logan, moved by my act of kindness, offered me a home and shoe in the spare rooms at his practice. I opened a tea shop in the spare room, where his patrons visit and look for guidance. Dr. Knight is a man of science, and though he does not understand my faith and spirituality, he knows that I am a force for good. Secretly, I have been falling in love with him. Victor Alvarez: A young man who I met on my travels. Victor tried to steal from me, but when I noticed, I instead offered him a cup of tea and conversation. Taken aback at the offer, he sat with me, where I found out his tragic past as a runaway orphan, looking for vengeance on his parent’s killers. I told him I would train him to find peace within himself to help move past the pain of their deaths. At first, he balked at this concept, but he eventually came around to see my way of thinking. He has a streak of rebellion to him, but Victor is a good kid. He runs the tea shop when I am out. Victor suffered a horrific zombie death at the attack at The Dragon's Flagon Victor and I live modestly in the side room at Knight’s practice. I do not aim to live outside of my means, but rather hope that any profit we make can benefit our minds and sprits rather than my flesh. Queen Cordella I means well. As a student of faith and sprit, I know the necessity of the law. As long as she aims to better the lives of the people, I am happy to support her reign. Some Opinions: # Victims of crime # Colder than usual # Focus on money # Fear of magic # Royal family little influence The royal family has very little influence over the city.—More than their influence, I would like to know more of their intentions. The people should have ultimate control of their lives, but royalty should help serve to voice the people’s needs. Constantly looking over your shoulder to avoid becoming a victim of crime.—I am appalled at the state of violence in this city. I hope to empower those I meet, helping them to defend themselves from the oppressive crime that haunts Tyneham. The fact it's been significantly colder this time this year than ever before.—A student of Iori, I know that changes in nature can be the works of greater spirits. It’s a deep cold, biting at our souls. I am interested to investigate this and help find the warmth that will lead us all to safety. How focused everyone is on money regardless of how much they have.—Material possessions have little meaning to me. I know that the people of Tyneham are strongly swayed by the allure of money, but I hope to help even a few souls reach an enlightenment that finds value in life without money. The unreasonable fear most of the populous has of magic.—Magic is nothing to be feared, but rather embraced. I am always excited by both the divine and arcane. I hope to encourage this curiosity and openness to those I meet. SPOILER: I’ve seen Sean’s character shouting nonsense in streets. I tried to approach him and offer him some tea, but he responded “Get back citizen, your tea holds no interest to me. I drink the sweet nectar of liberty!” He is quite peculiar. The greatest gift I have ever been given was the mystical dragon tattoo that adorns my thigh. I prayed for years to Iori to give me strength and help defend my mind from the evils of this world. In a dream, he approached me, telling me this auspicious tattoo would be my aid. I look up to Iori for guidance, as well as any of his faithful clergy. But more and more, I find myself admiring Logan Knight, a man without faith and yet with such a strong heart. He gives me hope for this city. --Mariko Rand